


I won't forget you.

by nadagio



Series: Memory Of You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, super fluffy and cute and innocent, talking like adults who know how to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/nadagio
Summary: Keith is content to be his friend. Really. Except Lance has got something on his mind that could lead to something else.





	I won't forget you.

“Hey, Keith!”

He stopped and turned toward Lance, who was bounding down the hall in his direction with hands in jacket pockets and a smile on his face.

“Lance?”

It was weeks after they officially became “friends,” but Keith still wasn’t used to the other boy greeting him with a genuine smile and seeking out his company just for the pleasure of it. Call him paranoid, but Keith was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for Lance to forget their agreement to be friends and revert back to being his rival.

“You going to beat up the training bot?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.”

“Cool, cool.” Lance rocked on his feet and looked around idly. “Mind if I tag along?”

“Yeah. I mean, no, that’s fine,” Keith said, continuing down the hall. Lance fell into step beside him until they reached the training deck. Keith then drew his bayard and made his way to the center of the floor while Lance sat against the wall.

“Start training level three,” Keith said, and a robot dropped from the ceiling. He didn’t wait a moment longer to attack.

“I’m surprised you still want to train with this thing after it almost killed you,” Lance called out from the sidelines. Keith grunted, ducking and swiping at the robot’s legs. It jumped away.

“I’m not going to hold a grudge against an inanimate object,” Keith said after a minute.

“No, I mean... you aren’t afraid it’ll do it again?” Lance clarified. “I’m still too nervous to go near the airlocks if I can help it.”

Keith looked at Lane for a moment and paid for it with a blow to the arm. He yelped and blocked the next.

“I can’t waste time thinking about what-ifs,” Keith said, starting to sweat. “I need to train to get better. This is the best way to do that, so this is what I do.”

“Wise words for a guy with a mullet,” Lance said teasingly.

After that he said nothing while Keith attacked and dodged, blocked and parried. Some time later, Keith dealt a finishing blow and the bot exploded in a cloud of blue light. He straightened to wipe the sweat from his face.

Lance was still quiet, so Keith turned to look at the boy and found him staring into space with a thoughtful frown. Keith took advantage of the chance to observe him, eyes tracing the lines of his legs stretched out on the floor, the furrow of his brow, and the quirk of his lips.

“Are you bored?” He asked eventually. Lance twitched, surprised, and looked at him.

“Hmm? No, just thinking.”

Keith’s thoughts flashed back to that moment in the kitchen weeks ago. Although it was the catalyst that convinced Keith to really try and talk to Lance, he never found out what he was struggling with.

“...Is something bothering you?” Keith asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably. “I know you’d probably rather talk to someone else, but I’m here. If you want. To talk.”

Lance studied him carefully, and Keith deactivated his bayard. He approached to sit beside the blue paladin.

“Thanks,” Lance said eventually. “But I think I’d rather deal with it myself.”

“Oh...” Keith said. “Okay. As long as you know you don’t have to.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Keith’s breath gradually slowing and his sweat cooling.

“I mean, maybe it would be good,” Lance said, gesturing with his hands. “To talk. I just don’t want you to think you have to _do_ anything about it, you know? It’s my problem, not yours.”

“Um, yeah.” Keith didn’t really understand. Wasn’t it more important that the problem was solved, not who solved it? “I can listen and not… help.”

Lance drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, mumbling “sure.”

When a minute went by and Lance didn’t say anything, Keith prompted, “So...”

“So it’s a stupid crush,” Lance said. Keith’s breath caught, stomach sinking. “Warm fuzzies and butterflies like a fricking twelve year old, the whole deal. It’s kind of a bummer. I want to hold your hand, kiss you on the cheek, and cuddle in your arms. Lame, right?”

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Lance’s crush was on… him? On Keith?

“Me? Really?”

“Yes, _really_ ,” Lance grumbled. “You’re not so bad, you know, even with the mullet and the broody thing you’ve got going on. I mean, your eyes are really pretty and your smile is like _damn_ \- “

“Go out with me,” Keith blurted, a tingling energy sweeping through his body. Something like excitement.

“What.”

“You like me, so go out with me,” Keith said. “Um. Please?”

Lance scowled, and that wasn’t what Keith expected.

“That’s not why I told you!” Lance exploded, sitting up and waving his arms. “I said I don’t need your help. I can deal with this, you don’t need to _pity_ me!”

What?

“Lance. I don’t pity you,” Keith said, frowning. “I like you. Seriously. I’ve had a crush on you for forever. Since the Garrison.”

“No you haven’t,” Lance objected. But how would he know how Keith felt? “Back at the Garrison you said…” Lance trailed off and pursed his lips, turning away.

“I said what?” Keith asked.

“You offered me a _pity date_ ,” Lance spat out. “You said I was a waste of your time.”

Keith struggled to remember what he said back then – the day he asked Lance out – but all he could remember was Lance’s confusion and denial, his dismissal of Keith as a rival, his teasing Keith for liking him. And then Keith got angry and said… something. Had he really said that?

“...Lance, you’d basically just rejected me and were making fun of me. I lashed out.” He explained.

“I wouldn’t - !” Lance started to object. “Oh, crap.” He thought a moment. “I did, didn’t I? But I didn’t mean it like that. I was so surprised, and happy - flattered? I hadn’t thought about you that way before because you were my rival, you know, ‘cause I was so jealous. But I thought you were really cool so thinking that you actually liked _me_ was crazy and I – Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Keith.”

Keith leaned over to nudge him with his shoulder.

“Hey, chill,” he said softly. “It’s okay. I mean… it hurt. But that was a long time ago. And I’m sorry I said that. You know I don’t really think that, right? You’re not a waste of time.”

“Right… so you actually – Do you really like me?” The joyous hope in his expression was cautious, and Lance was careful to keep his tone serious.

“Yes, Lance. I like you.” Keith was smiling, warmth bubbling up from his stomach to his chest and heating his face with a blush. “And I’d like to go on a date with you. Or whatever the equivalent of a date is on a castle-ship in space.”

The sound that came out of Lance’s mouth was best described as a squeal. The other boy was smiling broadly, nearly vibrating in place with energy.

“You like me! Oh my god.” Lance covered his mouth with his hands. “You know I’m not making fun of you, right? I’m just really happy. This is great. I like you too!”

“I know, thanks.” Keith pulled Lance’s hands away from his face and held them in his. “Um… is this okay?”

Lance’s smile twisted into something closer to a leer.

“ _Yeah_ it is,” he said, leaning in close. Keith’s gaze dropped down to his lips and the proximity of their faces seemed to hit them both at once because Lance and Keith both flushed.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked.

“Anytime you’d like, b - “

Their lips touched and Keith felt his body temperature skyrocket by at least ten degrees. Noses mashed awkwardly, he tilted his head until the soft slide of skin on skin allowed for firm contact of their mouths. Lance’s lips shifted under his. Keith shivered.

Lance pulled back just enough to smile at him, eyelids drooping.

“I hope you’re prepared to be here a while, ‘cause - “

Keith cut him off with a kiss. And another, and another. Gradually they shifted until Keith was straddling the other boy, hands on his chest, while Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso.

“You’d better not forget _this_ bonding moment,” Keith muttered against his lips.

Lance smirked, pulling him in to nuzzle against his neck.

“Remember who I am and you’ve got yourself a deal, Red."

“I won’t forget you,” Keith promised. As if he could. “Your name’s _Lance_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, fluff! Took a while, but they finally untangled all the hurt feelings from that first incident. That's it for this universe, hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
